


Open the window to your heart (I didn't mean the ACTUAL window)

by Serenity_Searcher



Series: Clexa Week 2019 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexaweek2019, F/F, Only One Bed, day3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Searcher/pseuds/Serenity_Searcher
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have a broken heater and rely on two tiny space heaters to keep their bedrooms warm enough to sleep in.





	Open the window to your heart (I didn't mean the ACTUAL window)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know I fell behind despite my best efforts (also this idiot decided to not save his fics for this week on his one drive then try to write on his laptop instead of his pc.) Anyway I will definitely do what I can to smash out the rest of these, hopefully the next ones are good too.

** Open the window to your heart (Not the ACTUAL window) **

Winter had hit harder, faster than either Clarke or Lexa was expecting. The central heating in their apartment was scheduled to be fixed next week and the two tiny space heaters had to move around with the girls just to make it bearable. The two girls had been sharing it for a few months since they started their second year at university. They had met early on in their first year and made great friends.

Lexa had developed feelings at one point and thinking that being exposed to Clarke and her natural habits of living did nothing but endear her more. Clarke had this weird voice in the morning before her coffee, not grumpy or anything but it was cute, and her singing in the shower and just being who she was made Lexa fall deeper.

Lexa was currently buried under two blankets with the small heater working hard to keep the room warm, outside the weather seemed to be getting worse, the winds were really strong and Lexa even heard a few cracking and creaking sounds from the trees outside. She really didn’t like that their neighbours didn’t even try to take care of their trees, the branches hung over their fence and they were looking pretty sick.

Lexa was broken out of her thoughts but a louder crack then the sound of glass smashing and the wind volume increased. Suddenly Lexa felt even colder and grumbled as she poked her head out of her just starting to get warm cocoon to see that a branch from her neighbour’s tree had been broken off and smashed through her window leaving glass and sticks all over her floor.

“Fuck” Lexa said looking at the mess on her floor, and then taking in the face that there was no way that she would be able to sleep in here tonight. They didn’t even have a couch in the living room, not that it could be warmed up with the heater Lexa had. It took both of their heaters to make the living room bearable. There was nothing for it, she needed to wake up Clarke.

Fishing out some slippers from under her bed so she didn’t cut her feet on any glass as she unplugged her heater, grabbed one of her blankets and then walked into the hallway and stood in front of Clarke’s door. She didn’t even know what she was going to say. She decided to just wing it and knocked loudly on the door. A quiet sort of groan sounded from inside the room so Lexa knocked again, long and loud.

“WHAT!?” Clarke yelled, no cute sleepy voice here.

“I need to talk to you, my window broke” Lexa said and she heard Clarke seeming to talk to herself. The door opened to reveal Clarke rubbing sleep out of her eyes in her fluffy lion pyjamas, a wave of warmth flowed out the door and Lexa hadn’t realised just how cold she was until she felt warm air again.

“Please tell me you have a good reason for waking me up at 3am,” Clarke said then finally opened her eyes and saw Lexa holding a blanket and heater. “Umm, what?”

“You know how I hate our neighbour’s tree? I have another reason to hate it now. A branch broke off and smashed my window and my poor little heater can’t cope. I was going to ask to borrow yours so I can get some warmth into the living room and try to sleep” Lexa said, feeling guilty for waking Clarke but was surprised when she just looked at Lexa then opened the door wider.

“Don’t bother, just come in. There’s plenty of room in my bed.” Clarke said as she headed back towards the bed and crawled under the covers. “No funny business though Lexa, I have work tomorrow.”

Lexa was confused, why would Clarke mention no funny business? Did she know she had feelings for her? Why would she open her bed up?

“Lexa I can hear you panicking from over here, hurry up and get in bed so you can get warm and get some sleep.”

“Ok, sorry about this” Lexa said slipping in to the empty side of the bed. Her prolonged time out of a warm environment meant that Lexa was still cold and her teeth chattered. Hearing this Clarke rolled over and wrapped her arms around Lexa and pulled her body close.

“That’s ok I get to snuggle with a lovely lady” Clarke said and there was definitely something wonderful about finally being in the arms of the girl you loved, even if it was out of pure necessity,

“Wait, what did you say?” Lexa said, her mind was reeling, why was Clarke acting so strange?

“Lexa, has anyone ever told you just how useless a lesbian you are?” Clarke asked with exasperation in her voice.

“Not lately” Lexa said, her brain was trying to catch up.

“I’ve been hinting that I liked you for months and you aren’t subtle” Clarke said and then she kissed Lexa. “Now as much as I want to continue kissing you I wasn’t lying about work in the morning. I promise I will kiss you when I get home.”

“Wait what?” Lexa asked.

“Lexa, fucking hell I want to date you but can we talk about this tomorrow. We can’t fix the heater or your window if I get fired…unless that’s your whole plan of finally making a move?”

“Remind me to send the neighbours flowers for having their tree break the window and getting you to make a move” Lexa smirked.

“Lexa no kisses tomorrow if you keep talking” Clarke threatened.

“Yes dear” Lexa said and settled into Clarke’s warm and loving embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? It was cute? I know it also falls under useless lesbian but it evolved into this. So hopefully you enjoyed it.


End file.
